1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crib padding, more specifically to a crib bumper pad comprising a barrier providing a safe and impassable barrier to infants and toddlers. The barrier having an upper and lower barrier portion conjoined centrally by a zipper to allow separation.
The lower barrier portion is a plurality of reinforcement plates composed of a pliable semi-rigid polymeric material in a rectangular shape encased within cloth having a zipper on its top edge. The lower barrier portion is installed into a crib by placing the barrier in between the mattress and crib bars, this provides tension on the crib sheet and when connected to the upper barrier portion by the zipper, a means is provided to prevent an infant or toddler from engaging the bars of the crib frame underneath the upper barrier portion.
The upper barrier portion is comprised of padding contained within cloth. Within the padding a cloth-lined cavity is also provided with a sealable aperture whereby a reinforcement plate can also have access for insertion therein to provide for a sturdy barrier between a child and a crib""s bars. The upper barrier portion attaches to the crib by a plurality of double straps on its top edge that tie typically to a crib""s bars. Additionally, the upper barrier portion connects to the lower barrier portion and crib by means of the zipper and a plurality of single securement straps located at the distal ends of the barrier. Also provided on the upper barrier portion is a securable releasable tap whereby a pacifier may be placed thereon and attached thereto to prevent loss or misplacement of an infant or toddlers pacifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other crib bumper pad devices designed for infant and toddler safety. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,779 issued to Kaufman et al., on May 30, 1967.
Another patent was issued to Dandrea on Jul. 9, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,715. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,135 was issued to Ozrovitz et al on Aug. 6, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 15, 1998 to Harms as U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,112.
Another patent was issued to Fountain on Jul. 27, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,873.
A mattress for baby cribs or the like which comprises: a mattress part; hinge members projecting from the lower portion of said mattress part; and guard members connected to an extending from said hinge members whereby the general outline of a cross is formed by said mattress part, hinge members and guard members in flat position, and an open box-like structure is formed when said guard members extend upwardly relative to said mattress; each of said hinge members projecting beyond said mattress part a distance approximating the thickness of its associated guard member, whereby when said guard members extend normally relative to said mattress part said guard members bear against the edges of said mattress part, the area of said mattress part together with the areas of the lower edges of said guard members being substantially equal to the mattress receiving area of said crib or the like.
A safety barrier for railing systems for preventing entrapment, serious injury or death resulting from bodily penetration through the baluster support members of a railing system. The barrier substantially covers the horizontal space between vertical support members and the vertical space equal to the height of the balusters by weaving a mesh scrim or web of polyvinyl chloride in primary form plasticized between and along the balusters resulting in taut coverage of the open spacing. A border fabricated of reinforced nylon, canvas or like material is joined to each end of the barrier, having a plurality of openings to allow a means for tightly securing the barrier to an end wall, post or any combination thereof. The barrier is adaptable to lesser dimensions in terms of length and height.
A self-retaining bumper pad for a bed is fabricated from elongated body of a soft, flexible material and includes a retention portion which fits between a side wall of the bed and an edge of the mattress and functions to hold the bumper pad in place. The pad further includes a shield portion which projects from the retention portion and overlies the side wall of the bed. The bumper pad cushions the side wall and also prevents a person who is in the bed from pushing an arm or a leg through the side wall of the bed.
A crib liner for lining a baby crib including a flexible base member for being located beneath a mattress of the crib, and a side guard attached to the periphery of the base member for lining the side walls of the crib so as to keep a baby""s arms and legs inside the crib while the baby is lying down therein. The side guard is preferably attached to the base member continuously along the periphery thereof. A plurality of fasteners are attached to the side guard for attaching the crib liner to the posts and bars of the crib. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the base member is formed from a fabric material, and the side guard is sewn onto, or otherwise attached to the base member, preferably continuously therearound.
A railing guard is provided for alleviating previous deficiencies with crib protectants. The crib railing guard disclosed protects infants from injury and discomfort resulting from impact against and contact with side railing on baby cribs. Furthermore, the crib railing guard provides a self-supportive, comfortable enclosure for care of infants on surfaces with or without side railing. The crib railing guard is composed of a base, a cushiony wall and fasteners. The base is sized and shaped to correspond to an infant mattress. The base, when used in conjunction with an infant bed, is placed on top of the mattress support structure and beneath the mattress. The cushiony wall is connected to the perimeter of the base and projects upward. The lower portion of the cushiony wall is designed to compress when a mattress is placed on top of the base in order to fit the crib railing guard between the crib railing and the mattress. The fasteners are located around the outside of the cushiony wall to enable attachment to the crib railing in pre-selected order to maintain the cushiony wall in a position against the crib railing.
While these crib padding devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a crib bumper pad comprising an upper and lower barrier portion conjoined centrally by a zipper to allow separation thereof. The lower barrier portion is a plurality of non-removable reinforcement plates composed of a pliable semi-rigid polymeric material in a rectangular shape encased within cloth having a zipper on its top edge. The lower barrier portion is installed into a crib by placing the barrier in between the mattress and crib bars providing tension on the crib sheet and when connected to the upper barrier portion by the zipper and a means to prevent an infant or toddler from engaging the bars of the crib frame underneath the upper barrier portion. The upper barrier portion is comprised of padding contained within cloth. Within the padding a cloth-lined cavity is also provided with a sealable aperture whereby a removable reinforcement plate can also be inserted therein to provide for a sturdy barrier between a child and a crib""s bars. The upper barrier portion attaches to the crib by a plurality of double straps on its top edge that tie typically to a crib""s bars. Additionally, the upper barrier portion connects to the lower barrier portion and crib by means of the zipper and a plurality of single securement straps located at the distal ends of the barrier. Also provided on the upper barrier portion is a securable releasable member whereby a pacifier may be placed thereon and attached thereto to prevent loss or misplacement of the pacifier.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper that an infant or toddler can not slip its head or limb under
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper that an infant or toddler can not pull on or contort.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper that helps increase sheet tension when placed into and around a cribs mattress.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper having a zipper with a sheath to provide separable upper and lower barrier portions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper with reinforcement plates to strengthen the form of the bumper preventing manipulation of its shape.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper with a plurality of double and single straps to secure the bumper inside the crib.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper with padding on its upper barrier portion.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper with a sealable aperture for the placement into of a reinforcement plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crib bumper with a pacifier holder to reduce the chances of loosing an infant or toddlers pacifier.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a crib bumper that provides a barrier that an infant or toddler cannot slip its head or limbs under or contort in any fashion comprising a barrier that is separateable into an upper and lower portion by releasing a sheathed zipper. Also, by providing a lower barrier portion that helps to maintain sheet tension and an upper barrier portion with a pacifier holder and double and single securement straps for installation of the present invention against the cribs bars. Also, by providing pads reinforced with a reinforcement plates made of pliable polymeric material to provide added strengthen against contortion.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.